We're Legends
by FifiDoll
Summary: This was a prompt from LiveJournal, but I decided to post it here as well. Puck convinces Sam to get dirty in front of a live webcam. Slash galore! PWP, language, the works. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did, Glee would have a lot more slash going on.**

**We're Legends**

Puck sat in his bedroom, hunched over his laptop, completely lost in the video currently streaming live from California. He'd never admit to anybody that he enjoys what he's watching. Hell, he'd never admit to watching it. The two men were into each other, and something about it was strangely erotic. They just weren't doing it right. Puck's speakers were at maximum volume and he couldn't hear anything.

What he did hear, however, was someone bounding upstairs faster than he could get rid of the evidence. Sam walked in like he always did, but this time Puck wished he hadn't. Sam had been visiting a lot more lately, so they weren't on a "knock before you come in" basis. He walked in and instantly saw Puck, looking guilty with a slight flush to his cheeks, leaning over to block his laptop screen from Sam's eyes.

"What's that?" Sam asked with a curious smirk.

"Nothing," Puck mumbled, turning around and minimizing the screen.

Just then the men streaming their sex lives live for everyone to watch finally delivered; one let out a deep moan, and the other mumbled something in response. Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nothing, huh?"

"Fine, you caught me," Puck admitted. He smirked and added, "These guys don't know what the hell they're doing though. Not sexy at all."

"Well, they are two guys," Sam shrugged.

"Ever seen two guys fuck? It's better than you think," Puck pointed out.

"You have sex with guys often?" the blonde asked curiously.

Puck glared at him and said, "You will not give up on this, will you? No, I haven't had balls in my mouth, and no, I'm not gay."

Sam laughed and asked, "Then why are you watching gay porn?"

Puck sighed. "I don't know. I like it. But I'm not gay."

The guys on the video made a noise again, and Sam stepped forward. He peered over Puck's shoulder and watched. "You're right, they aren't too good at this porn thing. I've seen way better," Sam admitted.

"I told you, dude," Puck nodded.

Sam laughed, waiting for Puck to realize what he'd said. It took him a second, but then he asked, "Wait, you watch gay porn too?"

"On occasion," he shrugged. "If nothing else will get me off."

Puck thought for a moment before a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Mom and Sarah are out of the house," he said. "What do you say we show these guys how it's really done?"

Sam's eyes widened and he asked, "You mean have sex? On the internet? For everyone to see?"

Puck shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"I don't think so, dude," Sam shook his head.

"What's stopping you?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before confessing, "I don't want you…in me…"

Puck smirked. "Fine. I'll take it. But we're doing this," he said. "It's badass, and we're two smokin' hot dudes."

Sam laughed at Puck's constant insistence to be badass. "Fine. If you really want to, I guess we could," he replied.

Puck eyed him for a moment. "No," he shook his head. "None of this 'I guess so' bullshit. Yes or no."

"Yes."

Puck turned to his computer screen and started clicking away. Sam sat at the foot of Puck's bed, watching with amusement. Puck got his webcam all set up on the porn website and checked that the camera would get the whole bed. He turned and winked at Sam. "Ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded, throwing all caution to the wind. It wasn't like anyone at McKinley was going to see the video, so what did it matter? He did think it was kind of exciting that strangers would be watching him, though. There were more perverts in the world than anyone could really imagine, so who knows how many people were watching them, waiting, at this very moment.

Puck pressed the 'go live' button, and it was time. He turned to Sam and started taking his clothes off, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Puck's shirt was tossed to the side haphazardly, and Sam pulled his shirt off, as well. When he did, it messed up his hair. He tried flattening it, but Puck wouldn't let him. He stepped towards him and roughed up his hair while leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was rough. Lips pressed to lips much too roughly; teeth collided and tongues battled for dominance. It was hot, and Sam couldn't help but let out a moan. Puck smirked at his talents; he could reduce anyone, regardless of gender, to a mess in his hands just with a kiss.

Sam kissed back and tugged at Puck, pressing their bodies together. Sam could already feel Puck's erection pressing into his thigh. The blonde ran his hands up and down Puck's tan chest, paying special attention to his piercing. He broke the kiss and started kissing quickly down Puck's neck to his chest, where he nipped lightly at the ring. "More," Puck moaned.

Sam happily obliged, much more eager than he should have, considering he still had something going with Quinn…

The blonde was nowhere on his mind; all he could think about was Puck and making those guys from California look like amateurs. Which they were, truthfully, but he and Puck were much hotter, and would do a much better job of getting people off. People were getting off to what he was doing; he loved it. Just the thought made his mind reel and made him put a little more effort in.

He knelt down and started tugging at Puck's belt. From above him, Sam heard Puck let out a moan as his hand grazed his erection through his jeans. Sam's own erection was pressing eagerly at his jeans, but that could wait.

Across town, a thin, very fashionable boy sat on his bed, his laptop perched on his thin legs. He hoped to god that his roommate, Finn, wouldn't be home anytime soon, because what he was watching was fantastically scandalous, yet insanely hot.

Kurt's afternoon seemed innocent enough, but Blaine, ever the gentleman, was too shy to even kiss him. So he was spending his weekend in his room, devoid of Blaine's company and extremely sexually frustrated. Yes, Kurt Hummel's Friday night consisted of watching the shocking live stream of Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman having hot gay sex in what Kurt could only assume was Puck's room.

Back in Puck's room, Sam was eagerly setting to work on Puck's hard on. His tongue lapped at the tip, licking up the salty pre-come. Puck was moaning more than Sam expected him to, but he had to admit, his large mouth was coming in handy. He could fit quite a lot of Puck's dick in his mouth. Puck's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging slightly when the pleasure became intense. Sam looked up, the tip of Puck's dick still lingering upon his lips.

Puck tugged him up by his hair and kissed him roughly, tasting himself. His hands were soon busy unbuttoning Sam's jeans. Once those had been removed, Puck's large hand firmly grasped Sam's erection, causing Sam to let out a loud moan. "You like that?" Puck asked, smirking, his eyes still closed.

"Mmm, yeah…" Sam groaned, his head rolling back slightly from pleasure.

Back in Kurt's room, he watched with heavy lidded eyes as the scene across town became much hotter. He tried to ignore the pressing of his hard-on against his jeans, just in case Finn got back, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

He didn't have to worry much more, though, because his tall, muscular roommate entered at just that moment. Forgetting he had the sound turned up loud, Kurt just closed his laptop slightly. "Hey, you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Kurt asked quickly, flashing Finn a polite smile.

"Your face is really red," Finn shrugged. "I just wanted to…"

He stopped when he heard moaning from the computer. His beady eyes widened as he realized what he'd just interrupted. "Sorry, I just…I'll…" he stammered, turning and walking towards the stairs.

"Ohh, Puck…yes…" a familiar voice moaned from the computer.

Finn froze in place and Kurt's eyes grew wide. Finn spun around and asked, "Is that…did I just hear…?"

"Sam," a second familiar voice replied to the first moan.

Kurt looked guilty and opened his laptop fully. "I'll admit, I was being a typical disgusting teenage boy and searching for porn, but I found this, instead," Kurt explained as Finn walked over to Kurt's bed.

Kurt turned the computer slightly so Finn could see for himself what was going on. "That's Puck's room," Finn pointed to the screen. "Are they…?"

"Going to have sex? Yes," Kurt nodded.

Finn sat on the strange chair or stool or whatever it was Kurt called it and watched in disgust and awe as they continued.

After paying sufficient attention to Sam's dick, Puck thought it was time to move on. They needed to start fucking; he needed them to start fucking. He'd never been so turned on, and it didn't even bother him that being with a man was what did it to him. He took Sam's hand in his and placed a finger in his mouth. Puck sucked it gently at first, then harder.

Sam gasped at the electric shocks this simple gesture was sending coursing through his body. He pulled his finger out of Puck's mouth before it sent him over the edge, and pushed him so he was leaning over his bed. Sam slowly inserted one finger in Puck. Puck groaned at the feeling and allowed his body to adjust. Sam moved his finger in and out, twisting around and curling. He must have been doing something right, because Puck let out a loud groan, "Fuck."

Sam smirked and asked, "You like that?"

Sam touched the same place inside Puck again, and the only response he received to his question was an enthusiastic moan.

Rachel Berry sat in her sickeningly pastel room, depressed that her MySpace videos were receiving hardly any hits besides the cruel remarks from the Cheerios. Deciding to take action, she searched 'top videos now' online.

She shrieked at the videos that popped up. Her internet lacked a firewall, because she insisted there was nothing Rachel Berry couldn't handle, but this was too much. The boys in the thumbnail of the video looked oddly familiar, and even though she could tell they were naked, she clicked the video and opened it.

Even though she didn't want to – no, couldn't believe it, there they were: Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, in all their glory, getting ready to do the nasty.

She gasped, but couldn't bring herself to look away.

Sam had inserted another finger, and Puck was working past the burning sensation. He was grinding against Sam's fingers, and the speed was increasing. "More," he moaned.

Instead of complying, Sam instead removed his fingers and pushed Puck down on the bed. He crawled up next to Puck and began kissing him, licking down his neck and onto his chest, and moved his hand down towards Puck's groin. He ran his hand along his dick and down to pay a little attention to his balls. Puck was writing beneath him, and it was oddly satisfying.

With a devilish grin, Sam removed his hands, mouth, and anything else from Puck's body. Puck's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sam, who was hovering over him with a mischievous glint in his eye. Not breaking eye contact, Sam slipped his fingers into his mouth and rubbed himself with his other hand. Puck couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam, who was giving himself so much pleasure. With a wink, Sam removed his fingers from his mouth and inserted all three into Puck.

Puck groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. He wanted to question whether this was really a good idea, but the pleasure took over and soon he didn't care.

"What is Berry watching?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel had forgotten to take herself off of live webcam, which the Cherrios had been watching for the sole purpose of mocking her. "She was narrating her life, like usual. Just go search what she did," Santana suggested.

Quinn opened her search engine and asked, "What did she search again?"

"Top videos now?" Santana guessed. "I don't know. Something like that."

The other Cheerios watched over their shoulders as Quinn discovered exactly what Rachel couldn't tear her big, doe eyes from. It didn't even take ten seconds before the Cheerios squad couldn't tear their eyes from the same exact video.

Puck was eagerly thrusting down upon Sam's fingers. Sam pulled them out and moved towards Puck. He put his dick right in Puck's face, and without question, Puck took it in. He eagerly wet Sam, ready for what was going to happen next. Sam moaned at the contact with Puck's warm, wet mouth. He ran his hand through Puck's mohawk and found it surprisingly soft. His fingers toyed with the short hair as he enjoyed the pleasure coursing through his veins. "You ready?" he asked slowly.

"Mmm, yeah," Puck smirked, getting up on his hands and knees.

Sam positioned himself behind his friend and pushed in slowly. "Fuck," Puck groaned, sharp pain spreading throughout his body.

Sensing Puck's discomfort, Sam went slowly. Puck was breathing heavily and was tight around Sam. It took all his self control not to thrust into him all at once. "You okay?" he whispered.

Puck gave a small nod and pushed himself back, sending Sam further inside of him. After several moments of slow movement, Sam was completely inside the boy in front of him. He moved slightly, but Puck jumped at the movement. Sam leant over gently and placed light kisses along Puck's back. "Go," Puck muttered after a few moments of adjustment.

Sam nodded and did just as he was told.

The Cheerios were sitting in the gym, huddled around Quinn's laptop, jaws dropped at what they were seeing. The volume was up, so the moans and groans of Sam and Puck were echoing throughout the gymnasium. Several of the football players had lifted weights together after school, and heard the sounds as they were leaving the locker room. In walked about a dozen boys, curious. Leave it to high school boys to flock to anything that sounds remotely like sex.

They were confused when they saw the Cheerios huddled around one computer, but couldn't help themselves; they looked at what everyone was watching.

"Hah! Homos!" Karofsky shouted.

Everyone else in the gym, including the football players he had entered with, shushed Karofsky. They watched in silence as Puck and Sam continued.

Sam was picking up speed, and Puck was moaning more and more. "God…so tight…" Sam moaned, thrusting into Puck roughly.

"Yeah," Puck's eyes fluttered shut. "More."

Sam sped up, practically slamming into Puck. Without so much as a finger on Puck's dick, he reached his peak. Sam thrust into him one last time, pushing him the rest of the way. Slick liquid fell onto the bed and some on Puck's stomach. Sam couldn't help but smirk; he'd lasted longer than the "sex shark" he was currently having sex with. He pulled out slowly and Puck rolled over onto his back.

Sam eyed the drops of white liquid on Puck's abs and leaned over to slowly lick them off. Puck moaned at the contact and watched as Sam licked his torso clean. As the post-orgasm haze faded, Puck realized that Sam still hadn't come.

Now, Puck may be all about sex and getting himself off, but he's a team player. He pulled Sam down onto the bed next to him and roughly connected their lips. His rough, calloused hand ghosted around Sam's dick before he finally grabbed it, albeit gingerly. The light touches were almost too much; way more sinful than rough, hard strokes. Sam's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a moan as Puck kissed down his neck and stroked his dick.

Artie, Mike, and Tina were hanging out at Artie's house and didn't have anything to do. "I'm just gonna check my Facebook quick. Is that okay?" Artie asked them.

They nodded in agreement and he logged in. Almost immediately, he received two chat messages. One from Rachel in all caps: OH MY GOD LOOK AT THIS! THE NEXT GLEE CLUB SCANDAL! along with a link to the video, and the other was from Mercedes: Don't open the link from Rachel around your parents, but you gotta look. NOW.

Artie exchanged a curious look with them, but clicked the link. They were in the privacy of his room, after all. All three sets of eyes widened as they took in what they were watching. A pop alerted Artie that he received another Facebook chat message. He switched browsers to see another message from Mercedes: They're almost done, I think. Sam was all up in Puck a minute ago, if you know what I mean.

"Oh my God," Tina laughed, completely shocked.

"That's kind of gross," Mike admitted.

Artie raised an eyebrow and said, "But not totally surprising, if you think about it."

With one click, they were witnessing the end of Sam and Puck's steamy afternoon activities.

Puck had completely taken Sam by surprise in the past few minutes. He currently had his mouth tight around Sam's dick; his tongue swirled around the tip while his hand massaged near the base. Sam moaned, "Puck…I…uh…"

"Mhmm," Puck hummed, his mouth still around Sam.

Sam didn't question Puck, he just let himself reach his peak. Puck took most of it in his mouth, but small drops found their way to his lips. Sam was breathing heavily, his world swirling. Puck connected his lips to Sam's and the come mixed with their kisses and it seemed as though the only thing in the world was the other boy. It took a moment before they realized the webcam was still on. Puck stood and shut it off before turning to Sam with a smirk. "We're legends," he smiled, holding his arms up triumphantly.

Sam just laughed, amazed at what had just happened.

Being the last in McKinley High to hear the buzz about anything, Jacob Ben Israel opened the new, scandalous video. He tuned in just in time to watch Sam come into Puck's mouth, and with nothing more but a "oh…uh…" he had a mess on the front of his pants that would be hard to explain to the rest of the AV club surrounding him.


End file.
